Madoka's Short Return
by Anime in Love FOREVER
Summary: This story takes place before the Madoka Magica rebellion movie however it does have something to do with that movie at the same time. Homura is out hunting for Wraiths when she comes into contact with Madoka. However the reasoning for Madoka's short return was to give her some shocking news. Oneshot


**Hey so I have decided to write a Madoka magica fanfic today. This is different to the type of fanfictions I usually write. I hope it goes well!**

* * *

It was a cold,rainy day and Homura was silently wondering the streets of Mitakihara city. She was currently hunting for wraiths as that was what she had dedicated her life in doing. If she couldn't do that then her life would have no purpous. After all she was always all alone these days and she had already lost the person most precious to her. Madoka Kaname.

She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes at the thought of her dearest friend. Madoka was the reason Homura was the way she was now and she felt that she owed her a lot. Homura had sacrificed so much to help and protect Madoka in return for all the kind things she had done for her but in the end Madoka had just ended up saving her time and again. Before finally losing something much greater than her life.

As Homura stared at her soul gem she noticed it begin to shine. "A wraith is nearby." She said to herself before transforming herself and getting ready for combat. But as she looked up she found no wraith or labyrinth in sight. Instead her eyes found somebody with familiar pink locks. Homura couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the sight before her. "M...Madoka is that you?" She asked. The girl did not reply, instead she just ran away. "W...wait!" Homura called before chasing after the girl. But still the girl did not reply and just carried on running.

Homura ran as fast as her legs could carry her and chased after the mysterious girl. Finally the girl stopped running and Homura haulted her steps. The girl turned around and let out a small giggle, "He he" before suddenly vanishing out of sight. At that instance a bright, blinding light cascaded over the area. Homura covered her eyes as an atempt to shield herself from the light. Suddenly a warm voice called out to her. "Homura"

Homura felt as if her heart had stopped at the sound of that all too familiar voice. Homura smiled warmly and felt her eyes grow watery as she stared at the girl in front of her. A warm light surrounded the girl as she stood there in her godly form. "M...Madoka..." Homura said softly as tears began to drip from her eyes.

However as Homura approached her friend she noticed a strong sadness in her eyes. A sadness that could bring anyone to tears. Homura faced Madoka and stared at her worriedly. "What's wrong Madoka?" She asked with concern evident in her voice.

Madoka let a small smile grace her features as she faced Homura. Although her sadness was undeniable by the look in her eyes she chose not to act as if she were hurt. The goddess took a long, deep breath before getting ready to speak. "Homura there is something I have to tell you." She said softly.

Homura could tell by the nervousness and sadness in Madoka's eyes that the news she was about to receive was nothing good. "One day Homura...you will betray me and the two of us will become enemies." She told her.

Homura turned completely pale after hearing this and she couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock. "No Madoka! I...I would never betray you!" She exclaimed. Her heart beat fast as she said this. She just couldn't believe that Madoka would even think such a thing.

"Homura I am not just simply telling you my thoughts. I have told you a true fact of what will happen in the future." She assured her. Homura just began to violently shake her head and tried her hardest to deny the words that came out of Madoka's mouth. There was no way that she would betray Madoka. She was her best friend.

"H...how would you know of the things that would ha...happen in the future?" Homura asked her. "Well...you know very well that as a goddess it wouldn't be too surprising if my powers were capable of all kinds of different things. As I got more used to my power I was able to find it easier to understand all of it's abilities. And it seems that I was able to see into the future with my power." Madoka explained.

Homura didn't know how to respond to this. Madoka never lies about anything so there was no doubt that what she had said was truthful. However still, Homura refused to believe that she would ever betray Madoka. Madoka was the reason she was still alive today and the reason she was able to feel happiness for once in her life. There was no way she would ever even consider betraying Madoka.

"What you say may be true but...what you saw might not have been all that it had appeared to be...because you are the most important person to me ever. I mean it." Homura told her. And of course she really did mean every word she said. Madoka just let a light giggle escape her lips after she heard this.

"I didn't say that the reasoning for your betrayal wasn't for my benefit." Madoka told her. Homura could do nothing but stare at Madoka in confusion. How could betraying Madoka also help her? That made no sense.

Madoka could not help but let out one last laugh as she faced Homura. "Well I guess I must leave now, sorry. But before I go I want you to know that after I leave, you will be shown a glimpse of what you will soon become." She told her.

Homura couldn't understand anything. First Madoka says that by betraying her she would also be helping her. And now she was saying that she was going to show her what she would become?

Madoka smiled at Homura before finally beginning to fade away. "Madoka wait!" Homura screamed, but it was too late she was already gone.

Homura couldn't help but stare at the ground in sadness. She was finally able to see Madoka again but she had to leave after such a short time.

Suddenly the sound of a dark, sinister laugh caught Homura's ears. "Ha ha ha." She turned around only to come face to face with a strange girl with long, black hair. She wore a black dress with long black wings.

The girl continued to laugh without any end. This laugh didn't sound physcopathic like most and it didn't show signs of anger either like others. No, this laugh just sounded dark and emotionless. It was a laugh that could bring fear to anybody no matter who or what it was even if it wasn't as energetic as most laughs you would hear. Homura knew it brought chills down her spine.

However it wasn't just her laugh that made the girl fearsome, it was also the look in her eyes. Homura herself had been known to have many different looks in her eyes. Sometimes, but rarely she had a warm kind look in her eyes, other times she had a frightened unsure look in her eyes and of course most of the time the look in her eyes was completely emotionless and unreadable. However none of the feelings that she had compared to the dark, fearsome look that the girl in front of her showed in her eyes.

The look in her eyes both showed pure hatred and boredom and yet what made this even more disturbing was that all the while even with that chilling look in her eyes a grin was still pushed onto her lips. Homura couldn't help but shiver at the sight.

As Homura stared at the girl she couldn't help but think that she looked familiar. She stared intently at the girl before finally the realisation hit her. When Madoka had said she would give her a glimpse of what she would become it was that frightening girl in front of her. The girl let out one final laugh before finally disappearing.

Homura dropt to the floor and began to let out a loud terrified scream and curled into a ball while rocking back and forth and covering her ears. She then stood up and raced off as fast as she could towards her home before locking the doors tightly.

"Th...that c...couldn't have been me! There was no way!" She screamed. She then began to take deep breaths to reassure herself that everything would be fine. Homura then began to let out soft, almost physcotic sounding laughs. "I...It was just my imagination ha ha that h...has to be it." Homura said to herself while sending out mad laughs.

However deep down Homura knew that what she saw was very real but...why would she become so frightening? What happened to her? And most importantly how exactly would she betray Madoka?...

 **The** **End**

 **So here you have it! I hope you liked it! And of course you guys should know what Homura does...if you watched the Madoka Magica Rebellion movie that is :)**


End file.
